


Zelink oneshots

by Jotaro_Joestar



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotaro_Joestar/pseuds/Jotaro_Joestar
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots I write
Relationships: Zelda/Link
Kudos: 3





	Zelink oneshots

This story takes place in the Japanese version of botw so forgive me if I write too much Japanese terms.

"Open the gates he is back!" A man shouted to his partner, who obeyed him and started opening the huge gate that separated hyrule castle from hyrule field.

A bunch of people gathered around the gate to welcome their hero who finally came back.

"I can't believe he came back."

"it's been two years!"

"Has he found him yet?"

People have been questioning their hero's return for a long time, but today was the day he returned from his quest.

Four people stepped out of the crowd to greet the hero, the four champions of hyrule in their flesh, Urbosa Kaminari, said to create thunder from a snap of her fingers, Mipha Mizu, said to wield the power of water, Revali Kaze, said to create up drafts that can send him flying, and las but not least, Daruk Iwabe, said to create shields harder than rock.

And there he was, emerging from the gate, the fifth champion that has been out for two years, Link Ken, the four champions welcomed him back each in their own way.

"Welcome back brother, I hope you are fine!" Daruk greeted him with a slap on the back.

"Ow, carful with that power Daruk, I'm fine thanks."

"Hi there little guy, how's the years been treating you?"

"Oh, hi Urbosa I'm good, but you have become...tall."

Urbosa bursted out laughing, "That's the way of Gerudo!"

"Welcome back Link, I'm happy to see you are fine."

"Hi Mipha, I see you haven't changed at all throughout the years still the timid kind.", she scoffed at him and turned around.

"How could you say that to a lady!"

Link turned around to the last champion and looked him in the eye.

"Yo Revali, how are you?", he just turned his head and humped at him, Urbosa put her hand on his shoulder.

"that's just his way of saying hello.", Link smiled and realized something was missing.

"Hey guys I gotta go for a minute, be right back!", he said as he ran off somewhere.

The princess's study was in his sight, he was going to meet her, he softly knocked on the door, waiting for a reply to enter, "come in.", a voice called from the inside, he opened the door to find the princess Zelda Megami writing at her desk.

"P-princess, I'm back.", Zelda quickly looked back and blushed at the sight of him, the hero Link is back from his quest, the man she had a crush on but know he liked Urbosa."

L-Link, welcome back, how have you been are you okay do you need-"

"Princess, can I talk to you on private please, it's something important."

"Of course Link, say what you have but close the door please.".

Link did as she asked for and started talking, "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find Ganon Yami in my quest, it appears he moved to a different dimension."

"Oh no, we must find him immediately!"

"But princess, I found something much more important."

"And what would that be Link?"

"You see princess, in my search for Ganon I always thought about Urbosa, and how I love her, but then I started thinking about my reasons to do so, my only reason was that I wanted to rival Ganon in every thing, and since Urbosa had a crush on Ganon I wanted to win in one thing against one thing, that was love."

"S-so you mean you don't actually like Urbosa?"

"Yes princess."

"Over the next year I have been thinking that nobody would care for me, I was just a tool for war, but then I remembered you princess, how much you cared for me and looked out for me, remember they day in the colosseum when I fighter that sliver lynel?"

"Yes Link I remember, that day you got hurt really bad and I treated your wounds."

"You see than I realized that you do care for me, that you like me."

Zelda blushed and looked at Link, "Wh-what are you hinting at?"

Link took a deep breath, "I love you Zelda, I love you and want to stay with you forever.", Zelda looked surprised but shook it away and ran to Link and hugged him.

"I love you too Link, please stay with me."

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
Bonus:

It has been a month since Zelda and Link begun dating, one night Link took Zelda to Lauren village for a vacation at the sea, he took her to the hill close to the village, "You see this lake Zelda, this lake is said to grant any couple eternal happiness."

"Yes Link, I know about this lake why did you bring me he-", Zelda looked at Link to find him sitting on one knee and holding a small box.

"Zelda, will you marry me?", Zelda never felt happier in her life, the man she loved the most was proposing to her.

"Y-yes!", she was finally happy with Link by her side.


End file.
